Deprived
by NyanNaru
Summary: Sasuke's been on a month long mission, meaning he's been Dobe-deprived for a month. All he wants is some alone time with Naruto but how long can he survive when other people are preventing this from happening and what will come out of it? SasuNaru, shounen-ai, and language.
1. Arrival

**Deprived  
**サスナル ストーリー**  
**

**Summary: Sasuke's been on a month long mission, meaning he's been Dobe-deprived for a month. All he wants is some alone time with Naruto but how long can he survive when other people are preventing this from happening and what will come out of it? SasuNaru, ****shounen-ai****, and language.**

**A/N: Well hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction! And what better way to start the addicting hobby of writing fan fictions than to write a SasuNaru one :D Honestly, I was bored and started to write this. I didn't really ever think of releasing it to the internet, I was just writing for fun and my eyes only **_**buuuuut**_**... it seems that has changed :) So just enjoy it for what it is 3 Oh, by the way, I'm going to use my little knowledge of Japanese in this and use words like Teme, Dobe, ****Usuratonkachi,**** Nii-chan, Tou-chan, that kinda thing, and I will also be using the Japanese names for techniques instead of the English too... If you don't understand what they mean at anytime, just look it up on the internet. I will be posting a new chapter EVERYDAY! :D So stay tuned!**

**Warnings:  
(1) BoyxBoy, that's right, believe it or not, SasuNaru implies ****shounen-ai/yaoi****! If you don't like BoyxBoy, I don't care. But there's this wonderful thing called the 'back button' and you can use if you don't like it. And if you don't like SasuNaru, give it a try. I used to hate it... and look at me now, writing fan fictions about it in the darkest corners of my bedroom...  
(2) Honestly, I don't find this annoying (at least most of the time) but I know some people do, so I'll put in a warning for it because I'm nice. There will be OC's in this. They're not out of place or anything, and they do blend in instead of standing out and having a name like 'Diana' or something in a Japanese ninja universe. I promise, they don't kill the story! Seriously. They're only here for 1 chapter anyway...  
(3) No lemons or anything but some sexual references and mentions of it here and there.  
(4) SPOILERS! SO MANY SPOILERS! If you are not caught up on Naruto manga/anime, then you might wanna leave this story out because it has lots of spoilers.  
(5)And language. I swear... shitloads... and I don't give a fuck about it but I'm a lovely person so I'm giving you a warning.**

**Unofficial beta: Michelaawesome  
(Go check her stuff ouuuut! She did a kickass job of checking this, so thank youuuuuuu 3)**

**.:Chapter 1:.  
Arrival**

**A/N: First chapter. Just setting the tone and shit. Oh, and if you like Hinata... this chapter might not be your favourite... just warning any Hinata fans out there. Enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would change a LOT of stuff, for example, SasuNaruSasu :D **

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
1 month, 4.3 weeks, 30.4 days, 730 hours, 43829 minutes, 2629744 seconds. Yup, that's how long the Dobe put me on a mission for. And now I want nothing more than just to get back home to Konoha as quickly as possible. Oh don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything, I don't even have a single scratch on this perfect Uchiha face of mine. Pfft, in fact, those excuses for 'missing-nin' were no better than Naruto when he first started out as a genin. The hardest part of the mission was getting to the destination as it was so far away, 2 weeks at full speed. We killed the so called 'threats' in just an half an hour. So yes, I don't know why my Dobe sent me and my ANBU team on this mission. I don't know why it was an A-Rank. And I also don't know why Konoha had to deal with it. Just because they were 'missing-nins' from our country doesn't mean we had to deal with them. Their little asses were right on the edge of Kumogakure. I even think when we got to them, they were off the map. It would have been a lot easier for the Raikage to go and send a team of ninja to go kill them. But nope, apparently because it was our mess so we have to go clean it up.

It's kind of embarrassing really. Every country has some missing-nins, no doubt about it, but if you're going to have missing-nins they may as well be good ones. These ones were just pathetic. Ever since the Dobe became Hokage, the number of missing-nins from Konoha has dropped by a lot. And the missing-nins our country have are just lame and pathetic. I mean, we used to have all the most dangerous missing-nins around; Orochimaru, Itachi (although, I don't think Nii-san really was a missing-nin, he was forced to become one), oh yeah, Madara and Obito too. You know, those annoying bastards who started a big fucking war killing thousands of people. Hell! Even I was classified as a missing-nin when I was 16 and my head was fucked up big time. Even though I don't like to think back to those horrible times where I was just a pain in the ass, I do like to believe I did a better job than those fuckers.

Anyway, not the point. The point is that I have been away for a month, meaning, if you haven't done the maths, I have been Dobe deprived for a whole month! I don't even know how I'm alive at the moment. The point is, as soon as I get back I am going to barge into Naruto's office and-... well, you should hopefully be able to figure it out... And don't think that I'm joking. I dead serious. Uchihas don't make jokes.

"Naruto!" I shouted while opening the office door quickly so I could have some fun with Naruto. Naruto and his guests heads both turned to me. Oh, you are shitting me! I finally get back after a month and Hyuuga Bitch is here?!

"Oh hey Teme. You ok? You seem kinda annoyed..." Naruto asked.

_'Well of course I'm annoyed, I return home practically dying for some alone time with you and you're talking with Hyuuga Bitch!' _I thought.

"Oh h-hey Sasuke-k-kun..." Hyuuga Bitch stuttered, or as some people call her Hinata. Ughh, how do I describe my hate for her? Well, I dislike her for several reasons. One; she stutters. I have no problem with stammering, but she's not a stammerer. She only does it around Naruto. You think being 22 and all she would have grown a bit of nerve and stop but apparently not. Two; despite already knowing me and Naruto are a couple AND that her and Kiba are together, she still goes out of her way and flirts with Naruto. MY Naruto! Although she does a piss poor job of it with all the stuttering. Three; she just looks like a slut. Full. Stop. I stared at her.

"Hi." I said in an emotionless voice while walking towards Naruto.

I moved around the desk where Naruto was sitting down. I plopped myself down on his lap and moved the chair so I could put my elbow on the table and rest my chin on the palm of my hand. And then I started it. The Uchiha death glare. No one, and I mean NO ONE cannot get intimidated by the Uchiha death glare, even Naruto gets scared by it. Because he's known me for so long, he's more resistant to it but he is defiantly not immune. He tried copying it but his attempts just ended in him trying to keep a straight face for a few seconds and then bursting out laughing. _"Tch. Looks like you need some more practice Dobe."_ I remember telling him.

My dark eyes pierced into her own white ones at full intensity. She stumbled back a bit, eyes wide with fear. _'Yup, the Uchiha death glare works really good on Hyuuga Bitch...'_ I thought smirking to myself secretly, I wouldn't show the smirk, that would ruin the glare. Thinking about it, if you were to add a blush to that face, it would kind of look like she saw Naruto naked. Hehe... in her wildest dreams... Naruto moved his head to the side so it was peering over my shoulder.

"Uhhh... Sasuke...? What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Hmm.. nothing much... so what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes still glaring daggers straight at hers.

"Just the meeting." Naruto replied.

"Hn." I wasn't really listening. I was just trying to deepen my glare at Hyuuga.

"Are you listening?"

"Hn."

"You're gonna be the next Hokage."

"Hn."

"Sakura died."

"Hn."

"Itachi got revived."

"Hn."

"We're all gonna die."

"Hn."

"I had sex with Hinata."

"W-WHAT?!" I shouted while jumping off Naruto and breaking the glare. I quickly looked at Hinata who's eyes were now popping out of her sockets and her entire face enveloped in a deep blush. I then diverted my gaze to Naruto, my mouth still wide open in shock.

"I'm joking Sasuke! I was just trying to get your attention, nothing else would work!" He said slightly panicking looking straight into my eyes with his big blue ones. I could read those eyes like an open book. One look into them and I knew for sure he was telling the truth. Good. However, that doesn't mean he's going to get away with it!

"THAT SHIT'S NOT FUNNY NARUTO!" I yelled at him whilst smacking him on the head. He quickly moved his head down so it was in his lap and he then moved his hands to cover the new soon-to-be bump on his scalp. Tch. Serves him right!

"Owwwwww..." He moaned, moving his head up so he was looking at me, but his hands were now gently rubbing the injured area. "Well I'm sorry Sasuke, but not listening to the Hokage also isn't funny." he countered. Meh, he had a point.

"Tch. Whatever..." I grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him up from his chair and started to drag him out of this office.

"Wha-?" Naruto started but I cut him off.

"We're going. Come on Dobe."

"What about Hina-" Nope. I swear if I hear that name again I won't be responsible for my actions. Before he could say Hyuuga Bitch's hell name I stopped him by turning around and kissing him. I'd only been back 15 minutes and I had already hurt him. I decided to cut him some slack... for now... Besides, this method is more enjoyable.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi." I whispered with a smirk. And shut him up it did. I continued to drag him out, while his face was still blank and confused yet happy. I smiled at what my pervy mind was thinking about... soon... very soon...


	2. Meeting

**Deprived  
****サスナル****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 2:.  
Meeting**

**A/N: Nothing too important to see about this chapter. Just a nice little cliff hanger at the end. Don't worry, you can hate me for it. I hate the damn things too! :D The mentions of a little 'quickie' but nothing explicit. VERY short chapter but I wanted the cliff-hanger :P But, as it's very short, I'll probably upload chapter 3 today too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto... and Sasuke... yes, he definitely belongs to Sasuke ;) **

_**SASUKE'S POV  
**_Naruto had come back to his senses now and just walked next to me, our hands slightly brushing against each other when we walked. "So," Naruto started, "How'd the mission go?".

"Easy. Killed them in half an hour. I don't why it was A-ranked..." I said.

"I didn't know how tough they'd be, that's why it was an A-rank. You can never be too sure Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ok Sasuke, you've only been back 20 minutes and we're already getting '_hn's_' and the Uchiha death glare. What's going through that head of yours?" I smirked.

_'Oh nothing... just your ass...'_ I thought.

"Nothing... just thinking..."

"About what?" He asked. My smirk grew, once again indulging in my perverted thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll find out at some point..."

"Well since you're not gonna share your thoughts, and I assume you weren't listening earlier, how about I tell you about the meeting?" He said. Meeting? What meeting? He must have been talking about it while I was glaring at Hyuuga Bitch.

"What meeting?" I asked, turning to look at him. Naruto sighed.

"The meeting that I have to go to in about...," He paused to think, "hmmm... I dunno, 15 minutes maybe?" He guessed. 15 minutes?! There was no way I could... well maybe if we found an alley... no, no, no, NO! I haven't seen him in over a month. I want it to mean something more than just a quickie in the dodgy alleys of Konoha. I sighed. "And you have to come too." Naruto added.

"No. I just got back." I said in a stern voice.

"Too bad. Hokage's assistant is required to come. Blame the stupid council, not me." I sighed once again. Being Naruto's assistant meant going to meetings and we all know how much fun meetings are. Especially with the elders. But I should be grateful... Hyuuga Bitch could be Naruto's assistant and that would mean she would get to spend every day with him... yes... I should be very grateful...

"Fine, fine. I'll go... but just for you." Naruto looked up at me, and gave me a huge grin. Every time I saw that grin, I melted. It gets me every time. And every time, a small smile manages to creep up from the depths and forms on my face. Very few people have the privilege to see my smile and even fewer can make me smile, but Naruto finds it as easy as breathing. I looked away, still smiling, and closed my eyes briefly and chuckled.

"Well come on then Dobe," I took his hand and intertwined our fingers, I had enough of just the back of our hands touching once in a while. "Let's get going then." I looked over at him once again to see his grin had gotten even bigger (if that was even possible), once again making my lips curve further upwards.

"Yessir!" Naruto said saluting with huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Ugghh... I love being Hokage and all, but I really hate pointless meetings..." The Dobe moaned while trudging down the hall to the exit. "And paper work, that also sucks."

"Be thankful Dobe, at least I help you with some of the paper work." I replied. Although, I do have to admit, using an hour meeting to discuss if the Fourth's Hokage's hair is spiky enough on the Hokage Monument is a bit... silly _[1]_.

"Yeh yeh, Teme. But really, we've all seen Tou-chan during the war and his hair is spikier than the head on the monument. However, I do think it's a bit stupid discussing the problem 24 fucking years later _[2]_! If Tou-chan really cared, he would have sorted that out when he was Hokage, but he didn't so it doesn't need fixing now."

"Hn." I said. We continued to walk down the halls. The quicker we get out, the quicker we get home, and the quicker we get home, the quicker we can find the bedroom and have some fun. I smirked, once again drowning in my twisted dreams. But then I stood dead still. I heard it. I slowly turned my head to Naruto. He was dead in his tracks too. I saw him gulp. Very few things could scare Naruto but this could. It even scared me. "Did you hear that...?" I whispered. He nodded tardily.

"Mhm..." We both took deep breathes. We really didn't need this now. "Word of you returning from your mission must of spread around the village at lightning speed. They're probably waiting for us..."

"Agreed. So do we make a quick escape or take it slowly?" I asked. Naruto thought.

"Hmm... it's been a whole month Sasuke. The only thing stopping them at the moment is the meeting, they would have barged in if they could but they would have been punished. It's over now and if they knew that for sure, they would already be in here. If they don't get what they want, they'll tear the village down... So I say take it slowly." Naruto said, trying to stay calm.

"You sure?" I doubled checked. This was not a time for mistakes. Naruto looked at me with his ocean blue eyes and nodded again. "Ok..." I held out my hand and he took it. We resumed walking down to the door, getting closer and closer to the entrance with every step until we stood face to face with the closed door. "Ready?" I asked, my hand still tightly holding onto to Naruto's. He took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"Ok..." I slowly opened the door.

* * *

**[1] Seriously, is it just me, or does Minato's hair on the Hokage monument need to be more spiky and upright? **

**[2] We don't actually know how long Minato was Hokage or how old he was when Kushina gave birth to Naruto. But I'm going to assume that he was Hokage for 2 years before Naruto was born and as Naruto is 22 in this fan fiction, that would make it 24 years ago when his head was carved into the monument.**


	3. Fan Club

**Deprived  
****サスナル ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 3:.  
Fan Club**

**A/N: SEE! DOUBLE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY :D In this chapter, you get to find out what Naruto and Sasuke are so afraid of. What will it be?... something really silly... Lil' bit of quick making out (with vocals :D ) and mentions of sex. Once again, nothing too explicit. Oh by the way, you know what annoys me? I put 3's in the previous chapters but they came out as 3's, so if you see a 3, just presume it's a heart.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reminding me... -_-**

_**SASUKE'S POV  
**_And there it was. Pretty much every girl in the village aged 17 to 25 was here. And why are all these girls here? 'The SasuNaru Yaoi Fangirls'. I'm dead fucking serious. Ever since me and Naruto got together, slowly but surely, all the annoying fangirls in 'The Sasuke Fanclub' that used to follow me around every where just to look at me turned into huge yaoi fans that are obsessed with me and Naruto being together as a couple. Hence, 'The SasuNaru Yaoi Fangirls'. These girls do the most ridiculous things just to get some action out of me and Naruto. They always carry around cameras because apparently they never know when they might catch some 'cute yaoi moments' as they put it. Anything from just holding hands to well... what I've been deprived of for a month, they will try and get their hands on. Some even have t-shirts that say; 'SasuNaru Fangirl'. And some people also like to make some money off of it. Jiraiya wrote pervy novels, and Kakashi would always read them whilst training us. So some of them write yaoi novels using our relationship for inspiration. They carry around some paper and some pens to jot down any ideas that come out of our actions. Hell! They even have a small base in town where some of them hang out time to time. I don't even want to know what they talk about in there.

Me and Naruto have even found cameras around our home! The bedroom normally had the most. We found 6 scattered around the room in clever hiding places, they were probably trying to get some good angles whilst still trying to stay hidden. It doesn't work very well since I have the Sharingan and Naruto's the Hokage. We'd be pretty shitty ninja if we couldn't find a few hidden cameras. They've never been successful though in actually capturing footage of us having sex and they gave up too, they knew they never were. That was just a dream too hard to accomplish. I was happy too, I was getting tired of checking every room in the house once a day for a few damn cameras. And who would the leader of this well established club be? Sukura. Yes. That's right. Sakura. The biggest Sasuke fangirl has turned into the biggest SasuNaru fangirl.

Before I could even think a second more, hundreds of faces turned towards me and Naruto. _'Shit...'_ I thought. They started for a few seconds, probably unsure if we were real or not but then a girl screamed.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE! SASUKE'S RETURNED AND HE'S HOLDING NARUTO'S HAND!" All the faces moved at the same time to our joined hands.

"Get ready Sasuke..." Naruto warned me.

"Hn." I was ready alright, it was only a matter of seconds...

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Hundreds of squeals erupted from the crowd, the clicks of cameras soon added to the deafening sound. God, it sounded like they've all been on SasuNaru deprivation for the last month! We haven't heard anything this bad since last year! Me and Naruto both stood there over whelmed. "OH MY GOD, LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" one screamed. "LOOK, I CAN SEE A BLUSH ON NARU'S FACE!" another squealed. "I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS!" a girl screamed. The rest cheered to signify that they agreed. I mean, fucking hell! This is ridiculous!

"Bloody hell, this is the worse it's been in ages..." Naruto whispered in my ear.

"How about we treat them to something as it's been so long?" I smirked.

"Treat them? To what?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow and looking up at me. I let go of his hand and moved mine down to his waist and pulled him in closer. I gazed into his blue eyes.

"To this." I whispered and leaned down. I placed my lips onto his gently. I could tell he was reluctant, probably because so many people were watching us, but I didn't care, I missed him too much. I pulled back, to breathe. I looked in his eyes again. His face was blank for a second then he smiled and moved his hands to my neck and pulled me back. His lips now devouring mine.

"HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" I heard Sakura scream. I was too caught up in this though so I just ignored the hindrance. Everything went silent for a moment. Me and Naruto both pulled back reluctantly so we could catch a breath. We turned to see the girls looking at us, silently watching. We turned back to look at each other.

"Do you care?" Naruto whispered.

"No. I don't give two fucks Naruto." Before he could say anything I attached myself to his lips again and my tongue begged for entrance. He complied and opened his mouth so I could explore. We both moaned into the kiss and as we did squeals ten times louder emitted from the large group of girls. But I just couldn't bring myself to care. This moment was too perfect to ruin. The shutters of cameras and scribbles of pencils could be heard too along with some drips of blood falling to the ground and even thumps of people fainting could be heard. I smiled against Naruto's lips and started to pull back. We were both breathing heavily. A few moans of annoyance left the mobs mouth as we parted.

"Wow... that was hot..." a girl said. "That was so worth the wait." another added.

"We should go Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Hn." I agreed, finding somewhere private would be helpful. And maybe somewhere that wouldn't deafen your ears every time you kissed would also be preferable. I once again held Naruto's hand and moved forward with him following behind. "Well sorry ladies, but we have to get going." I said.

"Have fun boys." I heard Sakura say.

"Hn." And then we both sprinted onto the roofs, too fast for their eyes to follow, leaving them. At least they had those pictures to drool over.


	4. ANBU Team

**Deprived  
****サスナル ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 4:.  
ANBU Team**

**A/N: Chapter four! Longest chapter so far! And thanks for all the follows, favourites, and reviews. I honestly didn't expect my first story to get anything, but thanks for proving me wrong :) This chapter has lots of inappropriate** **sexual innuendos. So if you don't like really bad dirty jokes, then I wouldn't read this. If you find crude humour funny (like me) then read on!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal Naruto from Kishimoto today... didn't work... meaning, I still don't own Naruto *sigh* **

_**SASUKE'S POV  
**_Me and Naruto continued to soar at full speed towards our home across the rooftops. Everything was going well. "Do you still have work to do?" I asked. I did NOT want to get interrupted.

"Nah, it's about to turn four o'clock. I don't have any paper work left and the unimportant stuff can wait till tomorrow." He replied.

_'Excellent'_ I thought smiling. But then, I sensed some ninja approaching us. _'Oh please no! Just no! Not now! Anytime but now!' _I grimaced, hoping that the people were just passing.

"Heeeeeeey SaaaaaaaaaaaasUKEEEEEEEEE!"

_'Fuck. My. Life.'_ I thought. And there they were. Right in front of us. My ANBU team.

"How ya doin' SasUKE?" Asked Daichi with a big grin. God, I hate when he emphasises the uke part of my name. I'm not even the uke!

Daichi is in my ANBU team along with the other two that were slightly behind him. He's the youngest at only 18 and he's also is the most perverted ninja in existence. More pervy than me, Kakashi and Jiraiya put together! And he's hyperactive as fuck! His hyperactivity rivals Naruto's! I swear, he's like a second Naruto except he's not as hot and he's more of a pervert. Well, I mean, he's attractive. He's perfectly capable of grabbing people's attention with his looks, he's just not as attractive as Naruto. No one, can be as attractive as Naruto. I call him Kakashi's long lost son because he just looks so much like him it's scary! His hair is like Kakashi's except a bit smaller and more under control, and it also has a side fringe that runs along to the left covering the top half of his left eye, a lot like Kakashi's headband. His hair is a darker silver colour, but silver none the less. His eyes are black just like Kakashi's original eye colour before he got given the Sharingan. I would compare his mouth to Kakashi's too but... that's a bit hard considering he never shows the other half of his face. We tried to get him to show his face when we were younger but it was just another mask. What a troll... _[1] _Wait a second... If I find Daichi good looking... and he looks like Kakashi... does that mean I find my teacher attractive...? Holy shit I've been scarred for life...

"What do you guys want?" I asked with venom in my tone and the Uchiha death glare locked onto Daichi.

"Wow, you're acting grouchy. What got you in that mood, SasUKE? Is it because you haven't gotten laid in over a-"

"What. Do. You. Want." I repeated, pretending I didn't just hear what Daichi said.

"Shut up, Daichi!" Shouted Yazuki, probably the most normal team member I had. She's 19. I feel sorry for her, being teammates with a couple of really weird boys. Sometimes, I think the only thing keeping her sane is me. Ah, I'm such a life saver. She has straight long hair, which is a reddy-brown colour. Naruto says her hair reminds him of his own Mother's hair. _"But more red and less brown."_ I remember him saying. I wouldn't know though, I've never seen any pictures of her, all I know is that she was called Kushina and she's the second best person in the world for giving birth to the best person in the world. Yazuki also has big brown eyes and pale skin. She's popular with the boys as they think she's "really hot".

"You can't make jokes like that Daichi because you also haven't been laid in a month. And unlike Sasuke who has a boyfriend, you don't even have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, whichever one you prefer." Stated Ryou. Ryou's also 19 and is a huge smartass. He's incredibly intelligent but he's also an ass. It's like he has an icicle shoved up his ass 24/7. I find it funny really. He's been softening up recently but him and Daichi get in a lot of arguments and fights. Kind of reminds me of Naruto and I when we were genin. He has shaggy blue hair and grey eyes with tanned skin. However he has this huge scar on his shoulder from a mission when a kunai got lodged into that area so deep that it left a scar, he had it stuck in there for about 3 hours. It looked really weird, but being the hardass as he is, he pretended it was nothing.

"It's not like you have a girlfriend or boyfriend either Ryou so shaddup!" Daichi countered, pointing his finger straight at Ryou's face.

"Yes, but I didn't make a joke about not getting laid, did I?" He snapped back. Oh God, you could already tell that this would turn into a fight.

"Would you two stop arguing and tell me what the fuck you want?" I growled before those two could even try and make the argument go further. Neither boy could answer as Yazuki quickly explained.

"We came to tell you we reported on the mission so you don't have to." Yazuki said and then turned to Naruto. "Hello, Hokage-sama." She greeted whilst bowing. Ryou also bowed but Daichi being the pervert with no manners just greeted by saying something else...

"Hey Naruto! Have you made any more variants to the Oiroke no Jutsu? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Daichi asked like an excited three old. I sighed.

"_Maaaaaaybe_..._"_ Naruto said with a smirk. But I don't call it that, I call it his fox grin. I sighed again knowing that he'd gone into perverted mode. What did I ever do to deserve this? "But I'll have to show you some other time," he moved his hand to the side of his mouth so I couldn't see it and he started to whisper. "Sasuke always gets pissy when I do it." He whispered, I could hear though so I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhhh, I will make sure I use it more often then! Hehehe, thanks Naruto!" Daichi laughed in a perverted manor. Naruto then turned to the other two.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Naruto asked them. Damn Dobe, he's just being nice now. He already knows how the mission went. I sometimes wish he was more mean than nice.

"It was really long..." Yazuki said.

"That's what she said." Do I even need to tell you who said that? It's pretty damn fucking obvious...

"Goddamnit Daichi! Can you just live one minute of your life without saying something perverted?! You always have to make things so hard!" Complained Yazuki.

"I make things hard do I? What type of things?" He said with a big perverted grin.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE DAICHI! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! EVEN FOR YOU, SO WHAT'S UP?!"

"If I tell you, will you sit on it?" I heard Naruto snicker, I'm not going lie, they can get pretty funny sometimes.

"DIACHI!"

"Woah, calm your tits Yazuki. I was only joking. Go out and buy some new clothes to wear to make you feel better or something. Although... I have something better that would look good on you..." Oh God... if he says what I think he's going to say he's dead for sure. "Me." Too late.

"Daichi... **I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!**" Screamed Yazuki. Ryou grabbed Yazuki by the arms before she could start to kill Daichi. He looked at me, sighing. I walked over to them, now facing Yazuki.

"Yazuki, this is so you don't end up in a cell underground because you killed a leaf shinobi, a perverted one, but a leaf shinobi none the less." I said in a calm voice. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again, Sharingan activated. I stared into her eyes, my Sharingan swirling and within seconds she passed out in Ryou's arms.

"Woah, I do _NOT_ wanna get on your bad side SasUKE..." Daichi said.

"Whoops, too late, already did." I turned around so I now faced him, my Sharingan still activated and I stared into his eyes too. Diachi also passed out but with no one to catch him. He fell with a thump. "Ryou," I said calmly while turning to look at him, Sharingan deactivated... for now.

"Yes captain?" He replied, still holding up Yazuki.

"Take the two 3 year olds home and try not to let them murder each other. Tell them they'd better be behaving the next time I see them or I'll be the one locked in a cell because of my actions." Naruto picked up Daichi and walked over to Ryou and gave him Daichi to carry.

"Yes captain." Ryou said. And before we could say anything else, he hopped along the rooftops with two passed out ANBU in each arm. Yazuki in the right and Diachi in the left. I like my ANBU team and all but sometimes they can be real douches. I looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Wow, your team is even more weird than us in Team 7..." Naruto said, still watching Ryou who was slowly getting out of sight.

"Hn..." I replied.

* * *

**[1] Anyone remember that episode? :D **


	5. Chat

**Deprived  
****サスナル****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 5:.  
Chat**

**A/N: CHAPTER 5 EVERYONE! It's called 'Chat'... hmmm... what could that mean...? I guess you could also call this chapter the '**_**Cute and Meaningful Chapter**_**'. It may have some OOC Sasuke in some people's opinion or it might seem out of place for others, but I wanted to add a really adorable and meaningful moment in the story. I would call it fluffy, but it's not sexual so don't get the wrong idea ok? And this might not be the only meaningful chapter in the story... Anyway, any Minato or Kushina fans out there? If so, you might really like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU~! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE :D AND MY NARUSASU ADDICTION! I NEED NARUSASU! IT HELPS ME BREATHE! IT GIVES ME INNER STRENGTH!**

_**SASUKE'S POV  
**_Me and Naruto had decided to walk in the streets of Konoha instead of the rooftops, hoping to attract less attention. We walked normally, but Naruto being the Hokage and all, he gets lots of _"Oh hello, Hokage-sama!"_ or _"Good evening, Hokage-sama."_ . Personally, if I were Naruto, I would have hurled a Rasengan in every single one of their faces a loooooong time ago. They used to shun him so much and think he was worthless (actually... back when I was a stupid 12 year old... so did I... well, I didn't shun him... I just thought he was the most stupid ninja in existence... he sure proved me wrong). But who saved their sorry asses during Pein's attack and the fucking war for God's sake!? Naruto did! Good Lord it pisses me off... And they just act like nothing happe-

"NARUTO-NII-CHAN!"

_'NO NO NO NO NO NO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! PLEASE TELL ME? I DON'T WANT ALL THESE PUNISHMENTS! PLEASE, WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY HURL RASENGANS AT THE VILLIAGERS FACES! I'M SORRY IT WAS ALL A JOKE!' _I was pleading in my mind. _'Please... just let it be a joke... a trick my mind is playing... he's not really here... he's not really here... it's my imagination... he's not really here...'_

"Hey Konohamaru!"

_'OH MY GOD, IT'S REAL! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!' _

"Did you forget?" Konoharmaru asked.

"Forget? Forget what?" Naruto asked.

I currently had my hands on my head, clinging to it, like I was having a terrible nightmare. Well, obviously I was having a terrible nightmare! No one will let me have MY Naruto to MYself! Why can't they just leave us alone?!

"Forget that we were supose- ... uhhhh... Sasuke... are you alright?"

_'Oh shit... he noticed... pretend nothing happened...' _ I quickly pretended to regain my composure. "Hm? Oh, my head just got a sharp pain for some reason... I'm not sure why... I'm fine though." I said calmly, however, inside I was dying but I wouldn't admit to that.

"You sure, Teme?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I insisted totally lying.

"Ok... whatever you say Mr. Hardass... anyway! Naruto! We were meant to spar remember?" SPAR?! THAT WOULD TAKE AGES!

"Oh shit... yeh... I totally forget..." Naruto gave me an apologetic smile. I sighed.

"Go to the training grounds, I'll meet you in a 10 minutes or so." I told Naruto.

"Alright," he shuffled closer to me. "I'll make sure it's over quickly." He whispered in my ear.

"Hn." I replied with a small smile. He walked off with Konohamaru and waved, I lifted up my hand for second (my wave, I don't do the shaking your hand everywhere shit), and then walked off to the Hokage monument.

* * *

Ever since the war, and Minato was sealed away because he was only Edo Tensei, Naruto had promised him before he was sealed that whenever he was free on a Sunday, he would go and visit him and Kushina by talking to them on the head of Minato on the Hokage Monument. _[1]_ And every Sunday (as long as he isn't busy dying or something) he goes to visit and talk to them. And whenever I'm available, I come along too. And honestly, for the 5 years that Naruto and I have been visiting them, they've become like my second parents. I don't know if they would think of me like that I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

So whenever me or Naruto have any problems or we feel lonely, regardless of the day, we go and talk to them. I would go and talk to my real parents but... it brings back memories that I don't want to think about. I just wanted someone to talk to about my feelings. Besides, even though we come to talk about one thing to them... we always end up talking about everything. Literally. I remember talking about how Ichirakus raised their prices by a couple of yen and Naruto started throwing a fit. I don't know why I was telling this to Minato and Kushina, but I did. I mean, they could never reply... but you knew they were listening, even if it was something stupid like ramen prices.

I sat myself down on Minato's head and swung my legs over the edge so they were dangling in front of Minato's forehead. I patted the top the rock.

"You know, they're thinking of re-doing your head and making the hair spikier, but thinking about it, that would make it a lot harder to sit down... we'd just get a strand of your hair stuck up our asses..." I chuckled. "You know your son it too nice, if I were Naruto, I would have lost my patience a loooong time ago and killed everyone. I'm sure you can relate to me as when you were away from Kushina for a long time all you wanted to do what have her to yourself, am I correct? Because that's what true love does to you. But it can be hard when other people love your loved one just as much. Maybe not in the same way though, because if they did, I would pummel their faces in, but love him in their own way. Like you two love Naruto with all your heart because he's your son and he's done you so proud. He's been through so much, and despite what people have told him and put him through yet he's proved them all wrong and saved them all from evil. He's helped more people than anyone thought was even possible... doesn't it make you the proudest parent in the world, because it makes me the proudest lover in the world."

A tear was forming in the corner of my eye. "I don't know where I would be without him... so thank you for bringing him into this world." A tear managed to escape my right eye and travelled down my cheek and fell. I leaned over the edge a bit more so I could watch it as it fell to the corner of the head's right eye and rolled down the stone face and fell below Minato's eye, as if Minato were crying too. I looked up to the sky.

"Are you two crying up there too?" I smiled. A few drips of rain started to come from the sky above and then a steady fall fell from the clouds above. I sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the rain or tears, fall gently onto my face that was still looking up. The rain only lasted for a few minutes before dying down and then coming to a complete stop.

"Those tears better be filled with happiness and pride like mine." I stopped looking up and looked over the village, taking in everything from the huge buildings to the smallest alleys.

"I don't know if you two could feel the same way about me as I do you... but over the years I've really grown to love you two. I still miss Nii-san, Tou-san and Kaa-san very much, I don't like to think about it too much because it brings back horrible memories. In reality, I should hate this village for taking them away. But I can't. I love it too much here. Despite the horrible things that have happened here, some of the best things in my life have happened here too, so I can't hate it." I sighed.

"Ok, I'm rambling now, so let me get to the point. I feel like Naruto is my new family, and because of that, I wanted your consent to be a part of your family too. I don't know if you'd welcome me with open arms or anything but I feel like I can trust you. As I said before, I love you two like second parents. Maybe one day we could find a way revive Kushina for a small time so I could meet her and she could see Naruto. It's only fair because you, Minato, have seen him twice. But for the moment, I just wanted to ask if I could be a part of your family?"

A small breeze started, making my long bangs blow to the left slightly. I saw a leaf in the current of the wind. The breeze slowly stopped and the leaf drifted down and landed on my lap. I picked it up by the stem. I looked at it for a moment and then turned it upside down so that the stem was now skyward. It was shaped like a heart. I smiled. I took the leaf and placed it on the palm of my hand, I slowly closed my fingers around it, protecting it from any harm. I moved my closed hand to the left part of my chest, where my heart was and looked up.

"Thank you." _[2]_

* * *

**[1] This sounds like the type of thing Naruto would do... I dunno. And honestly, I just wanted a reason to include Minato in the story because he's my favourite character :D Don't judge meh!**

**[2] Was that speech out of place? I dunno. I just thought the story needed some seriousness in it because perverted ANBU who tell 'that's what she said' jokes and a big SasuNaru fanclub in a ninja village aren't very serious so I thought I would add a nice cute speech to the story with some feeling 3 I don't know how many times I changed that speech... 3, 4 times I re-wrote that maybe? But I like how it turned out because it's fluffy :3 And before you ask, I don't think Sasuke is OOC because deep down inside, Sasuke is a real softy hiding behind a mask of no emotion. He just needs someone to love to show his true self. Like when he was young. Sasuke was such a softy when it came to Itachi and you could tell that he had lots of emotions.**


	6. Sensei

**Deprived  
****サスナル****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 6:.  
Sensei**

**A/N: Man, I had NOTHING to do this morning. I woke up, wanting to read some FanFics... and what did I get? Error 2... uhhgggg... so annoying. Anyway, I left to go and draw (Yes, I draw, check me out if you wanna) and now I'm back and it's working :D So, on with the chapter... I think I shall post two today :) Anyone like Kakashi? If ya do, then you're welcome in advance :) Oh, and two pervy ninja in this chapter will mention sex, but it's their fault, not mine... pwomise ;3 Oh, and shorter chapter than normal, I SOWWY!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto... :'(**

_**SASUKE'S POV  
**_I had started walking back from my visit to the Hokage Monument. I was walking slowly, I was in no particular rush, hands in my pockets and eyes fixed ahead. It wasn't like I was in a bad mood or anything (well, my mood pretty much always goes down anyway when I'm away from the Dobe, but I'm not in a bad mood... most of the time), I just put my mask of deception on like most of the time when I'm with no one. I continued my walk to the training grounds when my stroll was interrupted by a certain pervy ninja popping up in front of me.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as the smoke disappeared, book in the left hand, and right hand held up showing a wave. He closed his book and put it in his pouch and looked at me. "So Sasuke, what are you doing out here? I would have thought for sure you would be having se-"

"Don't say it." I cut him off while placing my hand over his... mask... ugh, my sensei is so weird.

"I would have thought you two would at least be together, but I guess not. Did you and Mini-Minato have a fight or something like that?" He inquired curiously.

"What? No, no, of course we didn't. And why do you keep on calling him 'Mini-Minato'?" I asked.

"'Cause now that he's older, he looks scarily similar to Minato-sensei. Sometimes I see him and think sensei's alive again and then I remember he left a hyperactive ninja as his offspring. Basically, he just reminds me of Minato-sensei a lot, that's why."

"Well... could you not call him that. It's kind of creepy because I have sex with him and thinking that he looks like Minato is just..." I shuddered at the thought, remembering that Minato was like my second parent. Oh wow, that's an unforgivable thought... "wrong." I finished off.

"Yeah... that is really... bad... especially considering he's married and has a kid." Kakashi agreed.

"Exactly, which is why this is a weird conversation that should really stop. So, what are you doing here? I would have thought you'd have your hands down Iruka's pants." Yes, him and Iruka are together. Have been for a while actually.

"Nah, I would love that to be the case but I've had my daily dose of Iruka for today. At least, that's what Iruka says, I don't think I could ever have enough." He smiled underneath his mask. Pervert. "Anyway, I saw the SasuNaru fan girls drooling over a picture so I assumed you'd be back from your little mission so I went to come and look for my favourite student." He smiled. I smirked slightly, I don't know how in the hell he can call me his favourite student when he's got Naruto. Especially when I have caused so much shit too. Oh well. I guess it's a nice feeling to have someone care about you. "So, as you and Mini-Mina-... uhhh... Naruto didn't have a fight, where is he and why aren't you having se-" I cut him off again before he could remind me.

"Actually, I've seen him and we've been talking. And it's not like I suddenly dislike the idea of getting some, quite the contrary actually, but a lot of people and things have been getting in our way." I said darkly, thinking back to everything that had happened today.

"Ahhh, so Mr. Uchiha is being a possessive bastard." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Possessive-as-ever-Uchiha, eh?"

"Yes. I guess you could call it that." I shrugged. It's a good nickname to be honest. The Uchiha bloodline are very possessive. Especially when it comes to me and Naruto. "So, as you _obviously_ went out of your way from your _busy_ schedule just to come and find me," I said with sarcasm in my voice. "why don't you come with me and watch Naruto and Konohamaru have a little spar?" Honestly, I quite liked the idea of Kakashi coming to watch. Not only would Naruto be pleased that Kakashi had come to watch (he likes to show off in front of Kakashi despite already exceeding him in skill level, I have no idea why) but I also like to talk to Kakashi believe it or not. He may be a pervert, but no one can deny that he's a pretty interesting guy. Except when he's interrupting my time with Naruto. He tends to pop up at the most _inappropriate_ moments sometimes...

"Hmmm... well, you're right, Sasuke. I do have a _very _busy schedule to attend to," he put an emphasis on the very busy so I rolled my eyes. "but sure Mr. Hardass. I wouldn't mind having a chat to you while Naruto and Konoharmaru throw themselves at each other." He said while smiling. I glared at him for the last part. "Uhhh... not in that way Sasuke... you know... they throw Rasengans at each other..." He smiled nervously. I started to walk ahead to the training grounds.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Awwww... don't be like that Sasu!" He said mockingly while catching up to me.

"Don't call me that." I said bluntly.

"Why not Sasu-chan? Don't you like it?" I already knew Kakashi was smiling like a Cheshire cat under that mask. I stopped walking. I did a few quick hand seals and moved my right hand to my left wrist. A familiar whirring sound _[1]_ buzzed through the street as my Chidori came to life into my hand, bolts of electricity already shooting out from it.

"No." I said coldly, still having my back to him, armed with my Chidori.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you the Chidori..." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say,_ Sensei_?" I spat.

"Nothing Sasuke. Nothing at all..."

"Hn... that's what I thought." I let my Chidori die down and once again stuffed my hands into my pockets and trudged along the path, with Kakashi following shortly behind, keeping his distance. He was smart. If he didn't, he might have a big hole in his chest made by what might have been a very powerful Chidori which was delivered by a pissed off ninja... but I wouldn't know for sure. I'm just guessing...

* * *

**[1] Anyone else just fucking love that sound the Chidori makes?**


	7. Genjutsu

**Deprived  
****サスナル ****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 7:.  
Genjutsu**

**A/N: And here's the second chapter! You're welcome! :D If you like KakaNaru, this chapter probably won't be for you. If you like KakaIru, this chapter will be for you. This chapter also mentions:  
(1) Kakashi's "well trained crotch area" (if you know what I mean)  
(2) Gettin' some wood (once again, if you know what I mean)  
(3) Stickin' ya fingers up someone's butt  
(4) Icha Icha and it's '**_**intense**_**' scenes  
(5) Paedophiles (BUT THERE AREN'T ANY SO DO NOT WORRY!)  
(6) and rape (THERE IS ALSO NO RAPE! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEE!).  
Anyone else thought that Sasuke's Sharingan could be used in more of a fun way? I did ;) **

**Disclaimer: ... Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto... not me... *cries* **

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
"Hey Blondie!" Shouted Kakashi. Naruto stopped speaking to Konoharmaru and turned around to find out who was calling him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised but you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Well, I ran into your boyfriend and he invited me to watch you spar. And because I am such a lovely sensei, I said yes." Kakashi replied smiling. Naruto looked surprised when he mentioned me. Probably because he couldn't see me. After Kakashi knew it was safe to get closer to me without dying he gave me an idea that was too good to ignore.

_**FLASHBACK... TO 5 MINUTES AGO... LOL **_

Kakashi had just started to walk next to me, but with his guard up just in case I threw a surprise attack. Although, after a few minutes he probably realised I wasn't going to kill him so he got out his Icha Icha book.

"Heh heh..." Kakashi chuckled. I sighed.

'_Such a pervert..._' I thought. I leaned over far enough to be able to see the book and then I read a few lines. "Really Kakashi? You're going to read about two people making out when your next to your student? _[1]_ " I asked.

"Be grateful Sasuke. At least I'm not reading about two people having sex this time." He said, head still buried in his book. My eyes narrowed at him.

"... What do you mean this time...?" I questioned.

"Well Sasuke, do you remember your little test at the training grounds with Naruto and Sakura when you first started out as a cute little Genin?" He asked, now looking at me. I ignored the cute remark and nodded. "And how I was reading my book?" My eyes widened.

"You weren't..." I said slightly surprised and not fully believing what I was hearing.

"Oh, but I was Sasuke." He smirked.

"What in the actual fuck Kakashi. You read hardcore porn in front of innocent twelve year olds?"

"Pfft, you're barely innocent Sasuke. And what did you think I was reading?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some plot development in the story like a normal book. Even I didn't think you were that bad. Tch, reading sex in front of children..."

"Well, I'm sorry Sasuke, but I just _couldn't_ skip out on the bit where the man was slamming into the wom-"

"Kakashi, I really do _NOT_ want to know! Geez, how do you not have a constant- ?" He cut me off as he knew what I was going to say.

"I have a very well trained crotch area Sasuke that only acts in physical situations." He said, eyes still reading the material in front of him.

"Then when you stuck your fingers up Naruto's ass-"

"Actually Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted me. "it's a jutsu called Sennen Goroshi."

"Whatever. If your crotch only acts in "physical" situations and you were reading _that _when you stuck your fingers up Naruto's ass, how the hell did you not just rape him right there?" Kakashi suddenly chocked on his perverted chuckle as soon he heard what I said. It took him a few seconds to recover.

"JESUS SASUKE! I may be slightly perverted but I'm not a fucking paedophile! Gah, I'm not attracted to little children Sasuke, what do you fucking take me for?! Luckily for you, I have no interest in having sex with your boyfriend or anyone other than Iruka actually. _[2]_"

"Hmpf, good."

"You deserve being put in one of Itachi's nasty genjutsu's for accusing me of something like that." Kakashi muttered returning to his book.

'_Bingo._' I thought while smirking.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That's right. Don't think that I forgot what Naruto said not too long ago. You know, that he had "sex" with Hinata. Yes, I still have to get him back for saying something like that. And it's going to be perfect. I've got this _all_ planned out. Naruto could have actually had sex with Hinata and it would be believable too because he's bi (of course, he's too honest to cheat anyway, but being in love means you react at the smallest things, even if you know they wouldn't happen). But if I were to have sex with a girl (which I just couldn't), it just wouldn't be believable because I'm 100% gay and not attracted to girls in any way, shape or form. So I'm going to have to get him back another way... and I have it perfectly planned.

I am sitting up on a tree branch, peering down on all of them and they are all completely oblivious to my presence (well, except for Kakashi, but he's in on my little plan). I have my Sharingan activated, and at any moment I please, I can put Mr. Hokage into a _lovely _genjutsu that I'm sure he'll enjoy. And it works even better because Naruto is absolute shit at genjutsu. Oh this is just too perfect. Oh right, what am I going to do you ask? Well, I'm doing something that won't affect anyone, other than me and Naruto. So no matter what I do, I am not going to make Naruto hate anyone because of what he sees, which is why it is even more perfect...

"Sasuke...? You saw him? Then where is he?" Naruto asked confused. And there was my cue. I jumped down gracefully, landing right in front of Naruto, our noses practically touching we were so close.

"I'm here." I said calmly while smirking. My red eyes stared straight into his blue ones, and Naruto slowly slipped into the genjutsu. He eyes slid closed and he was frozen. I chuckled. "Thanks Kakashi, now we wait until he manages gets out."

"No problem." He replied whilst getting out his book to read in the mean time. I picked up Naruto and sat down on the grass crossed legged and posited him in my lap. I sat him up in my lap and moved his head to my abdomen, just above my belly button. I rested my arms on his shoulders and joined my hands together like I was holding him. It was actually quite nice just sitting him with there. For a moment, I forgot what he was about to experience.

"What the fuck did you do Sasuke!?" Shouted Konoharmaru. I completely forgot he was here. "Are you turning into a missing-nin again because if you are I will not hesitate to kill you if you don't let Naruto-nii-chan go!" Me and Kakashi both chuckled.

"Don't worry Konoharmaru, Naruto is fine." Said Kakashi peering over the top of his book. Konoharmaru calmed down knowing that Kakashi said he was fine. Because apparently he can trust Kakashi and not me.

"Ok... but what are you doing to him Sasuke?" Konoharmaru asked whilst sitting down next to us.

"Yes, I'm curious too Sasuke. What are you going to do to him? You never did tell me the part past the genjutsu." Kakashi added.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you will both find out once he wakes up..." I smirked and started to run my fingers through his blonde locks. _[3]_

* * *

**[1] It's funny because I read about Naruto and Sasuke making out when I'm right next to my friends, like literally 30cm next to them. They're completely oblivious to it xD  
"**_**What are you reading?**_**" They ask me.  
"**_**Oh... just some Naruto...**_**" They always sigh, none of my friends really like anime or manga and they think I'm addicted really badly. They're right, I am. I'm so desperate I read love stories about two anime characters right beneath they're noses... wow... I'm just as bad as Kakashi :) **

**[2] Sorry KakaNaru fans and people who don't like KakaIru, but I just do not roll that way. Sorry ^.^ **

**[3] Does this sound creepy...? My cousin said it did, but as I read waaaay too many NaruSasu / SasuNaru stories (reading my 76th story at the moment, woot woot :D) I'm used to this kinda thing. It may sound creepy but I DON'T CARE :D**


	8. Tease

**Deprived  
****サスナル ストーリー**

**Tease**

**A/N: Gonna be honest with you, right from the get go, Naruto gets a boner in this chapter. Jus' gonna say it. But, it lasts for like a minutes... If this makes you feel uncomfortable then leave! But we've all been through sex ed and seen sex scenes during movies and what not, so no biggy, right? :P But Kakashi takes care of Naruto's 'problem' so don't wor- ****OH NO! NO NO **_**NO**_**! NOT IN THAT WAY! NO, THAT IS **_**NOT**_** WHAT I MEANT! OH GOD **_**NO**_**!**** NO NO****NO NO NO!**** Just read it... I gotta go jump off a cliff. Oh, before I do, sorry if this chapter was posted later than normal. Yeh, I have to go back to school now... yaaaaaaaay (can you sense the sarcasm because I meant it) ... it was half term here in England for a week, but it's over now so chapters might be posted a bit later. Sorry ^.^' And has anyone heard of SasuSasu...? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nobody will ever understand the pain I feel... The **_**suffering**_** of not being able to own Naruto in all of its glory. Damn you Masashi Kishimoto... I shall get you back... **_**somehoooow~**_** ... you know, I also don't own the fan based parody of a fan based parody by Little Kuriboh... but that's another story...**

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and all of our heads moved to look at him.

"Hey Dobe." I said quietly, almost a whisper. Naruto looked up at me then his eyes widened. And he unexpectedly scrambled off my lap and pointed directly at my face.

"You..." He said in a slow and dark voice.

"Yes, believe it or not, it is me." I replied in a smug voice smirking.

"You motherfucker!" He said slowly. I laughed darkly.

"Did you like your surprise?" I asked smirking.

"NO! NO, I DIDN'T YOU BASTARD!" He spat.

"Awwww, what was wrong with it?" I asked mockingly in a slightly higher tone.

"Everything Sasuke! Motherfucking EVERYTHING!" He shouted at me.

"What did he do to you Naruto?" Konoharmaru butted in. Naruto quickly spun around to face him. Well at least now I can look at his ass.

"What did he do? Oh, I'll tell you what he did! He put me in a fucking genjutsu!"

"Yeh, I gathered that much, but what was _in_ the genjutsu?" Konoharmaru said whilst rolling his eyes. I laughed thinking about what I put in the genjutsu. Naruto turned around again once he heard me laughing.

"Shut up Teme! It's not fucking funny!" He shouted.

"Oh but it is Naruto. It's damn hilarious." I replied laughing. Uchiha pride doesn't normally let me laugh, but this was just too good not to laugh.

"Just tell me what happened in the genjutsu Nii-chan!" Konoharmaru replied impatiently. Naruto sighed and sat back down next to me and slapped my leg. Oh well, at least he didn't hold too much of a grudge.

"Well, after Sasuke so _kindly_ told me where he was," he said sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I found myself in a huge white room with no doors or anything. I was under a jutsu that prevented me from moving too so I was stuck. And then, from the endless white abyss, two Sasukes started to come in to view."

"Two?" Konoharmaru asked whilst cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, two." Naruto confirmed.

"Hehe, I bet I know what happens next..." Kakashi chuckled.

"I bet you do with the perverted mind you have." Naruto scoffed. "Anyway, I knew I was in a genjutsu, but I also knew Sasuke did it, so I knew I wasn't in any type of danger so I wasn't panicking or anything so I just asked the two Sasukes what was going on." I couldn't stop myself from laughing again.

"I bet they told you in a very special way." I said smirking.

"Ohhhh, you have no idea Sasuke! No fucking clue!" Naruto shouted back.

"But I do Naruto. I was the one who planned it."

"You're such a prick!"

"Yes well, I do try." I chuckled.

"What the fuck happened?!" Konoharmaru asked angrily.

"They kissed _[1]_." Naruto said blandly.

"Oh I get it now- wait... THEY W-WHAT!?" Konoharmaru jumped up surprised. I burst out laughing. This was just too much fun. I just heard Kakashi chuckle. He must of guessed that from when he heard there was two of me.

"They started making out in front of my very eyes. Tongues and all, getting their saliva all other each other's faces. They nibbled, licked, kissed and everything else you can do with your mouth at each other's ear lobes, necks, jaw lines, noses, pulses, pretty much everything they could get their fucking mouths on! It was _nasty_!"

"It got you jealous didn't it?" I asked still laughing.

"Jealous?! Understatement of the fucking century Sasuke! I'm sitting there, motionless, staring at my fucking boyfriend... or _boyfriends_ for that matter, who I haven't seen in over a month meaning we haven't made out, touched, or had sex in over a month and he's mouth sucking the life out of himself! OF COURSE I'M FUCKING JEALOUS! It came to the point where I thought they were gonna start strippin' each other and then screwing each other like hyper active, sex deprived bunnies. And that was when I realised I needed to get out of there because that would just be _too _much for me to handle. And the fact that it's himself that he was making out with makes it all the more believable because his fucking ego is so huge I could actually see him marrying himself!"

"No, don't say that." I said while pulling him back into my lap so I could hold him tightly to my chest. "You don't have to be jealous. You know I only want you. That was just some revenge for a few hours ago and it wasn't even the real me."

"Yeh, well, that was a lot worse than what I did. Mine wasn't even intentional. It was just to get your attention, so if you had listened to me, it would have never happened." Naruto pouted while crossing him arms firmly over his chest, but he settled into my embrace just fine so I knew he wasn't that upset. Naruto then moved his head so he could whisper something in my ear. "Besides, what bothers me the most is that... in a way... it was kinda hot to watch..." He said quietly to me.

"Really?" I whispered into his ear. He took my hand that was resting on his knee and moved it too his crotch area. I was pleasantly surprised it what I felt.

"It kinda turned me on..." He whispered very quietly.

"I could take care of it..." I whispered back in his ear.

"Mmm hmmm..." He mumbled back. I was about to kiss Naruto's neck but I was interrupted by some freezing cold water being shot at us with great power and accuracy.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI?!" We both screamed at the same time.

"There you go, Naruto. No need for any PDA, hopefully that cold water took care of your little 'problem'." Kakashi replied calmly.

"What the fuck was that?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, it was my Daibakufu no Jutsu, toned down a little so it wouldn't injure you, but my Daibakufu no Jutsu none the less. I thought being the Hokage and all you would have been able to work that out but apparently not. Still unpredictable I guess." Kakashi shrugged.

"Geez," Naruto said while taking off the Hokage's cloak as it got wet. "There was no need for that..."

"Have you two even fought yet, Naruto?" I asked. I completely forgot about the spar.

"Oh yeh! I'm supposed to fight Konoharmaru aren't I?" Naruto realised while unzipping and taking off his Jounin vest, which was also very wet.

"Yes, you are Nii-chan! C'mon! Let's fight now!"

"But the how the hell am I meant to fight when I've just been soaked by" Naruto moved his head to stare at Kakashi and then narrowed his eyes. "_someone...?_" I then saw Kakashi's lips (under his mask of course) curve upwards.

"Well Naruto, why don't you have a little revenge of your own...?" Kakashi said while walking up to Naruto so he could whisper something in his ear. While he was talking, Naruto's lips slowly started to grow into a fox's smile, a sly and sneaky one.

"Good idea Kakashi-sensei. I'll just have to fight" Naruto moved his hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head making the blonde locks come up with it and then flop back down onto his face. But it also revealed a _very_ toned stomach and a perfectly tanned chest. "topless." Naruto finished. I gulped. He was doing this just to tease me. That prick...

"Wouldn't you agree..." his fox grin grew. "Sasu-chan?" I had to use every single bit of my self control just to stop myself from glomping him right there and ripping the rest of his clothes off. I nodded slowly in agreement, eyes fixed on Naruto's abdomen. His smirk grew (if that was possible) and he turned around so that his smooth back was now facing me along with his behind. What a fucking tease.

"Well Konoharmaru, you ready?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeh, I'm ready!" Konoharmaru shouted back happily, looking completely oblivious to what his _Nii-chan_ was doing to me. Kakashi started to walk back and sat down next to me.

"It's going to a long fight for you, isn't it Uchiha?" He smirked under his mask.

"Longest fucking fight of my life..." I mumbled, eyes constantly following a certain blondes perfect backside.

* * *

**[1] lol, SasuSasu anyone? ;) And don't worry, it's only a joke. Sasuke's not gonna start producing Shadow Clones just so he can make out with himself, it's still pretty much only SasuNaru.**


	9. Show

**Deprived  
****サスナル ****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 9:.  
Show**

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER ALERT (... well... for my standards. I am very aware some chapters are over 10,000 for some stories...)! This is a long chapter! Over 2,000 words. Pretty good length, if I say so myself. And in today's... side notes...? Is that what you would call them? You know, when I go '**_**[1]**_**' and it will lead you down to a note at the end of the story. Whatever, I've now officially named them "side notes". Anyway, in today's side notes I express my opinions on the attractiveness of Naruto and Sasuke (... actually, thinking about it, I also do that in the story itself...) :D Yaaaaaay! Oh, anyone remember chapter 347... and what Konoharmaru did... yeh, I made a few adjustments... hehehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... true story *holds wine glass, whilst eyeing you***

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
Konoharmaru and his clone were hurling a Rasengan at Naruto. They had been fighting for the last 20 minutes or so. Naruto didn't have anything more than a few scratches and Konoharmaru had taken quite a bit of damage. But then again, he's going up against the fucking Hokage, of course he's going to have taken lots of damage. However, I wasn't paying that much attention to the fighting. I was either talking to Kakashi, looking at Naruto's half naked self _[1]_ or trying to keep my groin area under control.

Naruto was standing there doing nothing while Konoharmaru kept on getting closer with every step, kind of looked like he was in a trance. "Haha! Got ya now Nii-chan!" Konoharmaru said cockily. "RASENGAN!" The two clones yelled while thrusting the Rasengan right at Naruto. I chuckled.

'_Wow... he actually thinks he got him._' I thought. I've had too many spars with Naruto not to know this trick. At some point in the fight, he somehow manages to make a clone and hide his true self himself somewhere to think of a counter attack or strategy. Or in this case... I think he just wants to tease Konoharmaru. Wow, he's an even bigger prick than I thought, teasing two people at once. And just as I thought, the impact of the Rasengan made the clone Naruto disappear into thin air leaving a bit of smoke behind.

"What the fuck?! That was a clone?!" Konoharmaru said confused.

"Sure was." Naruto said, his voice was like an echo. He was definitely hiding up in the trees, but God knows what tree... I'd have to activate my Sharingan to know for sure. "And calm down Konoharmaru, no need to use that type of language." Naruto mocked.

"I don't need your bullshit Nii-chan, I'm eighteen!" He shouted back angrily.

"Woah, someone's angry." Naruto teased.

"Cut to the chase, where the hell are you and don't give me any more clone bullcrap!"

"Awww, why not Konoharmaru? I was just about to show you this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" About 100 Kage Bunshins all popped up all at once around Konoharmaru leaving a ringing noise echoing throughout the village.

"Holy shit..." I mumbled. This was too much. Too many topless Narutos running about the place for me to handle.

"Jesus, Sasuke. With all that drool you're producing you could fill a damn swimming pool." A feminine voice said. I snapped out of my staring and I moved the back of my hand to the corner of my mouth, surprised that I was indeed, drooling. God, I am such a disappointment to the Uchiha clan... I turned around to see Sakura, Ino and a dozen people from the yaoi fan club.

"Uhh... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Sakura said while sitting down next to me. "we heard some Rasengans so we knew Naruto was doing something and we came to investigate. And I'm glad we did!" She turned to look at all the half naked Narutos. "Look at the result!" She said motioning all the Narutos. I scowled.

"Hands off, he's mine." I said glaring.

"Yes Sasuke, we are aware of that." Replied Ino. "But that doesn't mean we can't _appreciate_ his good looks." My scowl grew.

"You didn't think he was hot in the academy." I countered.

"Yeh, but then he hit puberty, and he now he is _smoking_ hot!" Ino said. My eyes narrowed at them both.

"Aw, don't be jealous Sasuke. You're still hot too." Sakura said.

"Che, that's the not the matter at hand right now. The matter at hand right now is that you like to stare at my boyfriend. That's my job, thank you." Ino and Sakura snorted and turned back to their little gang of giggling friends.

"Hey guys, you think Naruto and Sasuke are both hot right? _[2]_" Sakura asked her little group of friends. A chorus of '_yehs_', '_yup_', '_for sure_' and even a few '_I'd let them have my babies_' came from the gang. I rolled my eyes. I really do not get girls. I can understand appreciating someone's good looks but I don't think you have to rub it in people's faces, especially their boyfriend's face.

"You girls are crazy..." Kakashi sighed, eyes still on the fight.

"At least someone agrees with me." I said. Kakashi turned to the group of girls.

"See, this is why we have boyfriends." Kakashi motioned himself and I. "We don't have to deal with girls and their weird habits. Plus we don't have to deal with you when you girls when you're on your period." Kakashi said. You know, he had a point. God knows what kind of emotional problems Naruto would have he had to deal with periods... oh my God... I can only imagine the terrors. Although, I hadn't really thought of it like that. I just learned to _really_ like Naruto. Like, _really_,_ really_, as you can probably tell.

"Well would you look at that Konoharmaru. It seems we have gathered a little audience, so be a good boy and put on a nice show." Naruto said from the trees.

"What? Where's the real Naruto?" Sakura asked confused. Honestly, I wanted to know too. I activated my Sharingan and scoured the trees surrounding us. It took me a good 10 seconds before I found his chakra flow.

'_Ah-ha, there he is._' I thought. From what I could detect, he was just lying down on the tree branch, using the truck and a pillow, and having one leg hanging of the edge. Although, I also sensed Kurama's chakra being used quite a lot. I suppose he was using some of it to let him know where everyone was. And knowing him, he was probably having a conversation with the fox too, I can't blame him. I'd be pretty bored too.

Kurama and Naruto actually chat quite a lot now, at least once a day. Naruto even says that sometimes Kurama helps him make decisions when it comes to being Hokage. The two are like best friends. See? The Dobe can turn a fucking demon fox into one of his best friends. I don't know how the hell he does these kind of things but he does... amazing Dobe...

"He's over in that tree. 170 degrees to the right, seven tenths up from the bottom." I whispered, just in case Konoharmaru could hear.

"Sneaky bastard." Remarked Ino.

"Sneaky _hot _bastard." Corrected Sakura. I huffed.

"You know, he can probably hear you if he's using some of Kurama's chakra." I warned.

"Oh well, just something else to fill his ego." Sakura shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I swear, women these days. We moved our eyes to continue watching the fight. It was getting pretty interesting now actually. I saw Konoharmaru clench his fists, grit his teeth and growl.

"You want me to put on a good show, _Nii-chan_?" He asked through clenched teeth. Naruto jumped down from the high tree, doing a front flip for good measure.

'_Tch, fucking show-off._' I thought.

"I sure do." He said, gracefully landing on the green grass.

"Well then," Konoharmaru's clenched fists slowly loosened and he moved his hands in front of his chest to perform a hand seal. "I'll give you a fucking show you'll never forget." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew something was off as did I... what in the fuck was he up to...?

"Oiroke: ..."Konoharmaru started. My eyes widened and I saw Naruto's widen too.

'_He's not gonna do what I think he is...right...?_'

"OTOKONOKO DŌSHI NO JUTSU!" Konoharmaru shouted and before I could even react a big cloud a smoke surrounded Konoharmaru and when it was gone, two boys were right in front on my eyes.

"Holy..." Naruto started.

"... Shit..." I finished. Right in front of us, on display, for everyone to see, was me and Naruto... naked... Naruto was lying down using one of his elbows as support while his other hand was on my cheek as I was on top of him, both of my hands by each side of his head supporting me. Our legs were tangled together. Thank God Konoharmaru wasn't making us have sex, that would have gone _too_ far!

'_Well... there goes all those girl's ovaries... [3]_" I thought. I kept my gaze on the show in front of me while leaning over so I could say something to Kakashi.

"You seem unfazed..." I whispered, trying not to disturb the awkwardness.

"Sasuke, I've walked in on you and Naruto _plenty_ of times. This is nothing, if anything, this is an improvement." He replied, just as quiet as I was. I snorted. I slowly moved my head around and diverted my gaze to the group of girls. They were motionless, eyes bulging out of their sockets, not even daring to blink, mouths hung wide open, and drips of blood drizzling from their noses and staining the green grass red.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"And Sasuke..." Ino joined, still whispering.

"Touching..." Sakura continued, pitch still quiet.

"and _naked_..." Ino whispered breathlessly. I suddenly realised what was about to happen.

_'Shit!' _I thought. I looked over to Kakashi, he had already realised what was about to happen and moved his hands over his ears. And then I suddenly remember where Naruto was. Right by the crime scene. If he didn't move soon, he'd be trampled to a pulp and made deaf by the screaming girls. I'm not joking. He'd be in hospital for _at least_ 3 days, even with his increased healing speed. These girls don't fuck around.

I scrambled to my feet, it was only a matter of seconds until the group erupted. I started running, swooping down to pick up Naruto's Hokage cloak, Jounin vest and shirt which were now fairly dry. I ran over to Naruto who was still staring at the display, as well as his other 100 Kage Bunshin which were slowly disappearing one by one. His cheeks were flushed with red.

'_He actually looks quite cute... NO! Not the time for that Uchiha, your boyfriend's about to be trampled!_' I reminded myself. I scooped him up bridal style snapping him out of his trance.

"Sasuke!? Let me go! I need to go and kill Konoharmaru!" Naruto shouted, struggling in my embrace by thrashing his limbs about.

"No way in hell Dobe!" I was running to the side of the field, away from any danger. "Did you forget that we had an audience? OF FUCKING FAN GIRLS?!" I shouted.

"Oh shit... I completely forgot!" Naruto remember. And before we could even consider thinking a moment more, the most deafening sound exploded just meters from where we were in the middle of the training grounds.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!**"

"Oh _FUCK_!" Naruto scrunched up his face while quickly slapping his hands over his ears. I cringed and closed my eyes hard, in the hope that it would block out the horrifying high pitched squeals of the girls.

"FUCKING _HELL_!" I shouted, begging my legs to carry me faster. I opened one eye cautiously, and saw Naruto looking at the middle of the field where the group of girls were. I looked too. Konoharmaru's little "display" was being surrounding with squealing girls taking photos and drooling because of the sight before them. And it was only a couple of seconds before they all hurled themselves at the show, pushing others out the way to see who could get the closest. I could only imagine how many days that boy will spend in hospital.

"Oh _shit_, where the fuck is Kakashi!?" Naruto panicked.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto. I'm _waaaaay _ahead of you." A calm voice said. I looked over to see Kakashi running with his hands flat against his ears.

"Oh few, I thought they got you sensei!" Naruto calmed down a little.

"Oh no, I may be getting old, but I'm still a ninja." He smiled. God, he is too laid back.

The squeals weren't getting any better, even as we were getting to the edge of the training grounds.

"Right, screw this!" I heard Naruto say and I looked down confused. "Kurama, I'm gonna need chakra and tons of it!" And before my very eyes, Naruto lit up in a vibrant orange, black markings covered his now orange body, and flame like substances was surrounding him. He'd gone into Bijuu Mode. I loosened my grip on Naruto and he jumped out of my arms onto the floor. He was running at the same speed but you could tell he could go faster. Well fuck! Of course he can go faster! He can out run the Raikage and maybe even his father now. He grabbed me and Kakashi by the wrists.

"Try to stay with me, 'kay?" He asked. We both nodded before he zoomed off with us flailing behind him.

* * *

**[1] Who can blame him...? I would do the same...*drools everywhere* ****(*¬*) **

**[2] Damn straight they are! :D **

**[3] Yup... if I were to look at that my ovaries would have exploded... oh well... at least I wouldn't have to deal with periods any more. **


	10. Ramen

**Deprived  
****サスナル****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 10:.  
Ramen**

**A/N: You know, this story is probably coming to an end. Probably a few more chappys but then... I think it's over D: I got a bunch more ideas for fan fictions though so it's not all bad news... if I ever release them though will be a different story. And oh yeh! I got a review last chapter that asked who Kakashi's boyfriend was (I would have replied by PM-ing but, they disabled it :P) Anyway, the answer to that is Iruka. I think I stated that in... chapter 6... and maybe said it again in 7... I'm not sure, but Kakashi's boyfriend is Iruka :D If anyone else is unsure of anything, just ask, I'll be happy to answer :D ! Anyway, this chapters just cute in my opinion :3 You know you love cute things, don't deny it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? This story is 10 chapters in and you still need a disclaimer? Fine. I don't own Naruto. Happy?!**

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
"Uhhh... you ok Sasuke...?" Naruto asked concerned, patting my back as I coughed harshly. He had put back on his clothes now (much to my dismay) and was trying to comfort me. My pale face was probably even paler than usual, maybe with a slight hint of green and my stomach was churning. I tell you what, going that fast may look cool but it doesn't feel cool at all. Between coughs I responded to Naruto.

"How the hell" Cough. "can you use" Cough. "that in battle" Cough. "without throwing up?"

"Heh heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck whilst smiling, it was a habit of his. "I dunno, I guess I've gotten used to it." My coughing died down and I looked to Kakashi.

"And how the hell are you fine?" I asked him.

"Well, back was I was still a kid, when Minato-sensei need to get somewhere quick, he would use the Hiraishin no Jutsu and sometimes we needed to go with him. And I can tell you now, that going through a dimensional void is ten times worse than getting dragged along at top speed. It turns your stomach inside out and flings you about the place at top speed," Kakashi replied. "But you know what the worst thing it does is...?"

"What? What does it do?" Naruto replied eagerly.

"Every time I went through it, it managed to take my mask of."

"WHAT?! So Tou-chan's seen under your mask?!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Awww, no fair! He never told me that!" Naruto pouted.

"Well Naruto, the times when you saw him, I don't think it was very appropriate to tell you that he saw under my mask. I don't think it would be right when you're fighting Pein and Kyuubi-"

"Kurama, his name is Kurama." Naruto added.

"_Kurama _could have escaped _or _ when you're in a middle of a shinobi war just to butt in and say _'Hey son, did I tell you the time I saw under Kakashi's mask?_' " Kakashi said.

"I dunno, I think he could have just sneaked it in. It's an interesting topic." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't be stupid Dobe. You may be an idiot and want to hear things like that, but Minato definitely isn't an idiot and wouldn't want to fuck up a situation and say something as irrelevant as that at such crucial times." I said, now not coughing between every word.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"I swear you still act like your 12 Naruto..." I sighed. However much I love Naruto, it doesn't change that face that he acts like a 12 year old sometimes.

"I do _not_!" Naruto shouted pouting.

"Well, as much as I would love to hear you two fighting about if Naruto acts like a 12 year old or not, I have to go. Thanks for the quick escape Mini-Minato, and see you around, _Sasu-chan_." Kakashi said, and before I could even rip his head off he was gone.

"What a dick..." I muttered. I looked over to Naruto, he was still pouting. I sighed. "Hey Naruto."

"What?" He mumbled.

"Want some ramen?" I asked. He perked up at that. I smiled. Anything wrong with Naruto, just give him some ramen, he'll perk up straight away.

"Yeah! Let's go Sasuke." He said whilst going into Bijuu mode again.

"Oh hell _no_! If we're getting ramen, we're walking. We're not taking your 10 billion miles per hour way! Got it?" I said sternly.

"Ok ok." He said returning back to his normal state. "But let's hurry ok? I want ramen!" He shouted excitedly whilst running.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said following him.

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted running off to the stand. I swear, someone is out to get me. Every time I go somewhere with Naruto today, there is someone we know, just making me wait longer. Actually thinking back on it, I haven't seen Iruka for God knows how long...you know, it's been 11 years since I graduated from the academy...? Holy shit time goes fast.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said looking behind him. "You getting some ramen?"

"Yeah! Sasuke's gonna treat me to some!" He said with a huge grin. You know... I really don't know if I should treat him to ramen... he might get even more hyper than he is now.

"Sasuke's back?" Iruka asked while slurping up some noodles. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Mmhm." He pointed back to me and Iruka spotted me. I took one of my hands out of my pocket and held it up.

"Hey Iruka." I said. Honestly, I quite like Iruka. He was really nice when we were in the academy. I did a pretty shit job of showing my appreciation though.

"So you're back from your mission? No one hurt then?"

"Please, you'd think the top student would get hurt or let anyone else get hurt?"

"Modest as ever I see." Iruka replied as he chuckled.

"I know." I shrugged as I sat down next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, how's being Hokage treating you?" Iruka asked. Naruto had been Hokage for just over 3 years now, but Iruka likes to get updated on these things.

"You know I like it and all, like I _really_ like it but when do you think we can get some normal elders? They spent today's entire meeting over Tou-chan's hair on the Hokage monument! I think there are more important matters than that." Naruto said while I ordered his miso ramen. I know him too well to even have to ask.

"You know Naruto, maybe there's nothing more to discuss." Iruka said while putting down his chopsticks and looking at Naruto seriously.

"Eh?" Naruto asked confused tilting his head to the side.

"As you said, meetings are normally used to discuss important matters right?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "What if there are no important matters? What if you're too good of a Hokage for there to be any?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he heard that. I never thought of it like that. But it's true. The Dobe does make an excellent Hokage, no matter how much I hate to admit it. Better than I would have done. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he doesn't need to be. His love for the village and his strength alone is enough to keep Konoha safe.

"You think?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't see any other explanation." Iruka smiled. And honestly, I think Iruka may be right. The bowl of ramen was plopped down in front of Naruto and he dug into it with the biggest grin I've seen on his face for a long time. Probably a combination of both the ramen and the Hokage comment too. Naruto was just about to take his first mouthful when-

"**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**"

"Oh God! It's Tsunade-baa-chan! Hide me Sasuke!" And with that, Naruto scrambled off his stool and hid under mine using my legs as extra protection.

"Naruto, she's the previous Hokage. Hiding from her like that won't work... and you're the current Hokage! That's the shittiest place to hide ever considering you're at a Kage level!" I whispered harshly.

"Sasuke, I swear to _God_, if you don't move your fucking legs right now, I will kick you in the balls so hard that you're going to have to say goodbye to sex." Tsunade shouted. And with that, my legs came right up quicker than Naruto's Bijuu mode speed, revealing a scared Naruto.

"Traitor!" Naruto shouted at me. " What do you want Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, obviously annoyed.

"We have a special guest. Come on." She said walking up to Naruto and grabbing him by the collar as she started to pull him along.

"What?! Noooo! My ramen!" He whined trying to escape the Sannin's grasp, stretching his arms to try and grab the bowl. I smirked. Well the least I could do was give him his ramen.

"Hey can I take this? I'll return the bowl later." I asked Ayame.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I put the money on the table. I turned to Iruka. "See you."

"See you around Sasuke." Iruka smiled.

"Hn." I said as picking up the bowl. Now this is where the fun starts. I'm not going to just give the Dobe his ramen, I'm going to play a little game with it. I walked behind the two ninja, Naruto facing me (although his head was looking down) whilst being dragged off by Tsunade. I was a few metres behind when I threw a piece of menma at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted annoyed whilst looking up. He saw the piece of menma on the floor. His eyes darted to me and then the bowl of ramen and drool immediately started coming out of his mouth. He looked at me with wide eyes full of hope. How could I resist? I threw a piece of pork at him and he caught it in his mouth, chewing it eagerly. He swallowed it within seconds and opened his mouth wide, motioning to throw more. This time I threw him a slice of narutomaki, he happily caught it and ate it in seconds.

_'Oh what has my life become?_' I thought while smiling slightly. It may be silly, but I wouldn't change my life for the world.


	11. Sand

**Deprived  
****サスナル ****ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 11:.  
Sand**

**A/N: Heeeeey! Pssssst! New character turning up in this chapter. And apparently his clothes are based on someone in the Matrix. Seriously. True fact. Anyway, this chapter is kinda shorter than normal. I apologise, I had a real writer's block while writing this so I'm sowwy! But tomorrow's chapter is gonna be super long as... it's the last chapter! I know! All cry with me! It's heart breaking D': But you know what? I forgot to mention yesterday's Naruto chapter; 654! (STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS) I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I've **_**ALWAYS**_** wanted two pages dedicated to showing us what the shinobi alliance look like when they poop :D Anyway! On with the story :) Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me! But I want him to... hehehe ;) **

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
"Who in the hell could want to see me at this time?"

"I don't know why you're asking me. I don't know the future. Hey, can you summon a Kage Bunshin to take this bowl back?" I asked.

"Whatever..." He mumbled as he did the quick clone seal and another Naruto popped up beside him. Naruto was still being dragged off by Tsunade so the clone didn't stay by his side for long. The clone jogged up to me and took the bowl, licking the leftover broth like a dog.

"Thanks." I said slightly disgusted, but honestly, I should be used to it by now.

"No problem." He grinned, still licking the bowl while walking off down the hall.

"It better be someone good..." Naruto said as he was pulled through the office door by Tsunade, me following not too far behind.

"Is this good enough for you Uzumaki?"

Kill me. Do it now. Right now. Take my own fucking katana and slice my damn head off my body. Just _fucking_ do it.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he struggled against Tsunade's grasp so he could hug the red head. The one day. The one fucking day I get back from a month long mission, all this _shit_ decides to happen. It's probably Itachi trying to fuck up my sex life from up above. Fuck you Nii-san.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara said as he awkwardly patted Naruto's back. He was never good in social situations. You know, that could be me hugging Naruto. Seriously. Fuck you Nii-san.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed whilst pulling back. "What are you doing in Konoha?" He asked curiously.

"Temari came to see Shikamaru," Did I forget to mention that Shikamaru and Temari are together? But everyone saw that one coming. "but I thought it would be a good idea to start discussing times for the Chuunin exams. It's also a nice time to see you and everyone else. Kankuro has got everything under control in Suna." Gaara said simply. He then diverted his gaze to me, turning it into a glare.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku. _[1]_" I replied in a monotone voice whilst glaring back at him. Me and Gaara never did get on well. Ever since the Chuunin exams where we first met we've pretty much hated each other's guts. The fact that we had to fight against each other in the exam also didn't help. Then Gaara and Naruto battled and despite Naruto winning, Gaara still got some very good hits on him which honestly wasn't to my liking. And then there was that lovely meet and greet we had during the Kage Summit back when I was stupid. Yeah... we're not the best of buddies.

"No fighting!" Naruto shouted sternly as he went between both mine and Gaara's glares holding his hands out to either side. "I'd like it if you two would not kill each other today, thank you." He sighed.

"Hn." We both replied at the same time. That motherfucker! He stole my 'hn'!

"Geez, and I thought you guys were meant to be the mature ones." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, I see you have everything under control Naruto... kind of. I'll be off now." Tsunade said walking out of the office.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked.

"Drinking." She said bluntly as she slammed the door. Tch, I wish I could go and join her. Anything to get away from the red head.

"So where's Temari then?" Naruto asked. Oh, I bet I know. Her and Shikamaru are probably having some fun together. How come she can just waltz into Konoha like a princess and get some but I have to wait a whole damn day? Fuck you Nii-sa- or maybe it's Tou-san! Maybe Tou-san is the one who's cursing me and making me wait longer because he's doesn't like that I'm gay. God, what an ass. Fuck you Tou-san.

"She went off to find Shikamaru." He replied. See, told you.

"So, where are you staying Gaara?" Naruto asked.

'_Oh no..._' I thought. '_Oh my God no... I know where Naruto's going with this..._'

"Because if you have no where, you can stay at ours for a few days." He finished off.

'_OH HELL NO! FUCK NO! SABAKU ISN'T COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND HE'S DEFINITELY WON'T BE FUCKING UP MY TIME WITH NARUTO!_' I thought angrily, clenching my fists hard enough to draw blood. I was trying so hard to control my Sharingan which was trying so hard to surface and take out the red head.

"No, it's ok Naruto. Me and Temari already know where we're going to stay. We can discuss the Chuunin exams tomorrow." Gaara replied. And I swear to God, as soon as he said that, a choir just popped up into my head and started to sing the "Hallelujah" chorus in my head at an incredibly loud volume. In my head, I was on my knees, bowing down repeatedly and crying of joy. But my face was still straight and emotionless and... well, just Uchiha-like. I would let _no one_ see me in that state, not even the Dobe.

"Ok! Sure thing!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm off to go and protect Temari from a certain lazy shinobi. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Uzumaki." Gaara said as sand surrounded him before disappearing.

"Tch. Finally." I sighed.

"Why don't you like Gaara?" Naruto asked me.

"I just don't ok? He just gives me a weird feeling I don't like and we didn't meet in the best of situations, and the things never got any better. I'm fairly certain Gaara is also not too fond of me." I said closing my eyes. "You know how hard it is for me to accept someone let alone actually like them." I heard footsteps come behind me and then I felt arms encircled my hips and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Well thanks for putting up with him without killing him, because if you did kill him, I'd have to be the one to clean up your shit." He said. I chuckled. Yes, I would have to agree with him. Killing the Kazekage might have caused slight problem. I turned around, still in his arms and leaned down to kiss him. He moved his hands up to my neck to deepen it. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled back.

"We should probably take this home." I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, good idea." He replied.

* * *

**[1] Yes, I am very aware that Gaara doesn't have a surname but I want him to have one, so the most logical one is Sabaku.**


	12. Confessions

**Deprived  
****サスナル ストーリー**

**.:Chapter 12:.  
Confessions**

**A/N: Oh my God... final chapter. And just like I promised, it's super long as it's the last chapter at over 4,000 words (which is long for me!) :) And if you include the A/N's and side notes, it's actually over 5000 words! You know, one day maybe I should make a chapter more than 9000 words longs so I can just say: "IT'S OVER 9000!" ... yes, I just made a reference that is ridiculously old. Shut up. DAMMIT ME, STOP RAMBLING! Anyway, I don't know if I'm happy or sad about this story ending. I mean, this is my first fan fiction I've ever had a real idea for and planned to complete. Honestly, I didn't think I would complete it but I have and for that I'm actually really proud (yes, this makes me proud) and for that, I don't want it to end. Although, as it is ending I suppose it gives me more time to write other fan fictions. And trust me, I have TONS of ideas. I made a whole list to write them down so I don't forget... we'll see if they get released... SO! Without further ado, I present to you the last chapter of "Deprived" :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what, for once, I'll do a serious disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Please support the official release! lol "release"... hehehehe DAMMIT! THAT'S NOT SERIOUS.**

_**SASUKE'S POV**_  
We had been home for a few minutes, currently on the sofa. Naruto no longer had his Hokage cloak on or headband and I didn't have my Jounin vest on and my headband either. Naruto was on the bottom (obviously) and I was straddling his hips on top. We were just kissing, which gives me a warm feeling that surrounds my heart. Actually no. Being around Naruto always gives me that feeling, but it's likes it's intensified now. I pulled back to look at him, just to take in the beautiful being that was Uzumaki Naruto. _[1]_

Naruto is just one of those people who is just perfect (at least in my opinion, I don't give a fuck about your opinion). His big ocean blue eyes are always full of emotions staring into mine, his eyes never clouded over. You could stare into them for all of eternity and never get bored. His bright blonde spiky hair was still as ruffled and messy as ever, standing up yet dangling loosely on his forehead. His hair is slightly longer than it used to be so his bangs slightly covered his beautiful eyes. I couldn't stop my hand from brushing the bang out of his eye and moving them both to the side. But I still kept my hand on his face, moving it down to hold his check. My thumb stroked the tanned check with whiskers, which may I add, really suit him. Naruto leaned into my touch before speaking from his lips which give off the radiant and beautiful smile.

"S'uke?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I've always wanted you asked you something."

"What?"

"When did you first start to feel something towards me?" He asked me. My eyes widened momentarily but I quickly softened them. This topic is a strange one for me. I smiled at Naruto's question before moving my head to his chest and moving my arms around his waist. I was about to start talking when Naruto mumbled something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothin'. I was just saying something to Kurama. He was saying how blind I was." Naruto said, starting to run his fingers though my hair. And then, a little thought crossed my mind and curiosity got the better of me.

"Is there a way that we can all talk together in person? I know I've seen a chakra version of the fox back when we were 16 but that wasn't in the best conditions and I don't think using my Sharingan was a good idea..." I said feeling guilty as I remembered the majority of my horrible teenage years. Naruto pondered the thought for a while, thinking while still running his fingers through my hair to help comfort me while he was thinking. He knows how bad I feel about those things I did in the past.

"Let me try something. Gimme your hands." He said nudging me to get me to move. I let go of his waist and got off of him. He slid to one side of the sofa while I slid to the other side so we were both opposite each other and sitting cross-legged. I held out my hands to Naruto and he took them. He closed his eyes, concentrating. It took a few seconds before a red chakra started to flow out of his right hand and flow into my left hand. The chakra intrusion was a little strange. I don't think I've ever felt something so strong and powerful within me, including all the powers that come with being an Uchiha. After a few seconds of travelling through my body, I saw the chakra leak out of my right hand and go back into Naruto's left hand. It looked like we were now connected using Kurama's chakra as our chain, and I don't know how to explain it but it just felt... right. After a few seconds of being 'connected' my vision went black.

* * *

I regained my sight I was in a dark murky hallway that had a slightly yellow tint to it. The hall had leaking pipes on the ceiling that were dripping water down onto a floor with water all over it. I looked around to see lots of other corridors leading from this large hall. It was huge and every sound seemed to echo. _[2]_

'_I know this place..._' I thought.

"Sasuke?" An echoed voice came from the hundreds of corridors.

"Naruto?" I shouted back.

"Dammit Kit _[3]_! Why can't we just let the Uchiha try and find his way to us?" I heard a low and slightly grating voice say.

"No Kurama! If that went wrong and I somehow managed to hurt Sasuke, then we wouldn't of known what had happened. Besides, this place is pretty creepy if you ask me..."

"Kit, you just called yourself creepy..."

"Shaddup!" Naruto shouted back. I heard footsteps splash in the small layer of water and get louder and louder until a blonde mop of hair appeared out of one of the corridors and he caught sight of me. "There you are. You kind of scared me not popping up near Kurama's cage." He said scratching his neck.

"Hn." I said, still taking in the huge corridors.

"C'mon then." Naruto said motioning me with his hand. I started to walk towards him, still looking at all the surroundings. He led me down the corridor which led to a bright white light. It was blinding! You couldn't see anything beyond it but Naruto went inside without any fear. So me being an Uchiha, so did I.

"Welcome." The deep voice said.

I looked around in the huge room. And I'm not exaggerating when I say it was huge. Back when I was first here, taking in my surroundings was definitely not on my agenda but now that I can... holy shit. The room was huge. At the end of it, there was a big open cage. The red-barred wooden looking gate was wide open and inside were a pair of red eyes. Well, he doesn't look very friendly considering what Naruto has told me about the new Kurama.

"Dammit Kurama! Stop acting all menacing! There's no point." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets while trudging towards the open cage.

"You're so boring Kit." Kurama huffed as he got up and exited the cage. A huge orange fox emerged from the darkness using his long legs with big feet and hands all equipped sharp claws. He had long and slender ears which were black on the inside. The black went down to go around the edge of his big eyes which had red iris' with a black slit inside for a pupil. His smirking lips were also aligned with black and inside his mouth were sharp, triangular-shaped, white teeth capable of ripping up anything I'm sure. And last out of the darkness came his iconic nine tails, swishing about one another. Honestly, it was quite amazing. Amazing enough for me to speak.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"'_Wow_' is correct Uchiha." Kurama said whilst laying down in the room now out of the cage.

"You're exactly how I imagined." I said.

"Imagined?" Naruto butted in whilst walking towards the fox.

"When I was fighting you at the Valley of the End, and you got really angry and released all that power, I didn't know what it was. I didn't know you held the Kyuubi inside of you but for some reason, when you let all the energy out, behind I saw Kurama, except he more like slightly transparent orange chakra though rather than all the colours and fur Kurama really has." I said.

"Did it scare you?" Naruto asked, sitting down by Kurama using the fox's huge tails as a cushion. Kurama didn't seem to mind either. In fact, he smiled and tightened his tails around Naruto. The fox actually looked quite... humble.

"More confusing rather than scary, but it was creepy... but can we not talk about that time?" I asked. My mind was being invaded by memories that I'd rather keep suppressed.

"Sorry." Naruto smiled softly while patting the space next to him by Kurama's tails directing me to come over. I walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him, leaning on one of Kurama's tails, and I got to say, they are fucking comfortable! I heard the fox chuckle slightly and looked over to see his head resting on the ground with his eyes closed and a small smile upon him lips. Honestly, the fox is definitely not a demon if you treat him nicely and with respect. I felt his tails tighten once again around both me and Naruto and if I could, I would have fallen asleep right there.

"You never did answer my question." Naruto said while leaning on my shoulder. I heard Kurama laugh again. "What Kurama?!" Naruto asked angrily. I looked over to see the fox with his eyes still closed but more of a smirk on his face.

"You're just so blind, Kit." He said simply.

"Blind?" Naruto asked less angrily.

"Uchiha over there has liked you for God knows how long." He said whilst yawning. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to look at me. I smirked and let my head fall back on Kurama's tail so I was looking at the ceiling.

"It's true." I told him. I heard Naruto take a sharp breath so I looked back down into his big eyes. "To tell the honest truth I don't know how long, but I know it was a long time. But it never came to my attention until we were in Kirigakure fighting Haku on the bridge and my body just-"

"moved on its own..." Naruto whispered.

"Hn. The fact that it moved on its own meant I was apparently willing to give up everything I had lived up to until that point. My plans for revenge and clan revival went down the drain because I was willing to die for someone who I thought was a complete utter loser. I thought it was the end for me, my vision faded and couldn't sense anything..."

"Ah yes. That was the time Kit first used my chakra. He lost control when he thought you had died." Kurama said. I looked at Naruto and he moved closer to me.

"I didn't want to lost the first friend I had... at least I thought you were a friend..." Naruto said snuggling closer to me. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"When I woke up, I didn't think I'd be alive. Sakura was sobbing on me like a maniac and I felt really weak. But the first thought that entered my mind was: '_I just chose my teammate over revenge._' Naruto, I was so confused. Everything I thought was real just seemed so fake after that. The thing I seemed so determined to accomplish just got defeated by a ninja in an orange jumpsuit. I didn't know what to think, so I tried to forget about it. I trained to try and get my inner avenger back, but the thoughts just kept coming back and clouding over my course for revenge. When I was around you and Team 7, I was happier. But I thought 'I shouldn't be happy because I haven't accomplished my plans'. And then Orochimaru came."

"Fucking _bastard_." Naruto muttered with so much hate and sadness in his voice. I continued anyway.

"He did his seal shit and fucked everything up. I couldn't control that seal and it overwhelmed my mind with hatred. And before I knew it the knuckle-head head ninja was over taking me in power. I couldn't handle it Naruto. I know I seems so dumb and selfish but I couldn't stand someone being better than me."

"I couldn't stand you being better than me either..." Naruto whispered.

"I got so taken over by jealousy and hate that the seal took over. Thoughts of going to Orochimaru couldn't have been better. He promised the power to defeat my brother. The thing I thought I had always wanted. But one of the things that made me want to go most was you."

"Me...?"

"You were getting in my head in ways my incompetent thirteen year old self just couldn't handle. I wanted to get my confusing opinions of you out of my head. Did I like you? Did I hate you? Or did I love you? I didn't know. You made me forget everything I had ever lived for and it fucked my brain up. I thought: '_If I travel far away from Naruto, I'll forget about him and I'll train and be strong enough to defeat Itachi and then I can focus on reviving my clan._' So I left. I left without a second thought.

"When we fought in the Valley of the End, I was telling myself I am doing this for revenge. For revenge and revenge alone. I told you about my family and everything I said was true. I didn't think you would ever understand. Half the reason I was leaving was so I could defeat Itachi quicker because I couldn't do that in Konoha. I forgot about leaving you, I forgot about everyone in Konoha. My mind was so full of memories of my family and by that point my hatred overwhelmed me and at that time, I was doing it all for revenge and nothing else. But then, you said something Naruto. You said something that fucked up my brain on so many levels…"

"'_Because to me, this is one of the first bonds I've ever had._'" Naruto whispered remembering that day.

"Naruto, that one sentence messed up all my plans. It made me go fucking crazy. All my memories of being happy when around you came flooding back. And it fucked up everything. I was in denial. So much denial. So you know what I thought? You needed to die Naruto. I was mind set on killing you. Getting rid of your existence. So that's what I wanted to do. I came at you with a mind set of killing without mercy. But that didn't turn out too good. After I rendered you unconscious, I stared at you for what seemed like all of eternity. And I couldn't. Despite it being so easy and me wanting to... I couldn't. I couldn't build up any courage to kill you so I just had to leave in the hope that I wouldn't think about you. But I left with so much hatred...

"Even though I hoped my hatred would be enough to forget about you, it wasn't, because every time I thought I had forgotten about you, something would enter my mind and make me think about you. And then you started to chase me. Everywhere. I couldn't escape from you, so my memories of you kept on slowly building up causing me to fill up with so much hatred and confusion. Every time I saw you, I tried to kill you. But something got in the way, so you survived every time, just to come back again and again, making me more and more crazy and grow more and more hatred for you. And then I defeated Itachi... to then find out it was all worthless. Everything was a lie. Itachi did it as a mission, not because he was crazy, or sadistic, or anything. He was meant to kill me too, but he couldn't. A lot like how I couldn't kill you."

"S'uke..." Naruto whispered.

"My mind was more fucked up than ever and I was so reckless and full of utter hatred. You were making appearances everywhere and everything I strived for was a lie. So I wanted to take out all of my anger on Konoha as revenge. I wanted to get rid of everything they did to Nii-san... because I was a stupid and reckless fool. Itachi loves this place and I wanted to get rid of it because I'm a fucking idiot Naruto. Then you found me. You saved Sakura from my insane and dazed clutches. And then you told me something that changed my life forever. I can remember that scene perfectly despite being half blind. You told me, '_If you attack__ Konoha__, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do... I will shoulder your hatred and die with you... Because I'm your friend!_' After all my attempts to kill you and my huge betrayal to the village, you were willing to sacrifice all your dreams just to stop a fucking lunatic.

"And I realised something that I had being denying for God knows how many years Naruto. I loved you. I was in love with my childhood rival and there wasn't anything I could do to change that. There was no point even hoping that I could revive my clan because I wouldn't be able to do it, because I didn't give a fuck about girls. I only gave a fuck about you. Every moment I shared with you flashed in front of my eyes in a mere second and I realised so many things. How exuberant you were, how kind you were, how determined you were, how brash you were, how brave you were, how beautiful you were, and how much I fucking loved you." I looked over at Naruto to see he had tears rolling down his cheek and dripping off his face onto his lap. Me seeing this, made tears also fall from my eyes. Naruto crawled into my lap and leaned into my chest holding me close. I put my arms around him, holding him close too. I didn't ever want to lose him.

"I couldn't ever forget about you. You were constantly in my mind. There was nothing I could do. I left that day, with realisation on something I wanted to know for years. Despite this, I still wanted to get rid of Konoha, but then I met Itachi again during the war. He also made me realise something. Konoha was my home, no matter how hard I would try to change that. He told me whatever I did, he would always love me... And then he was gone. So I had nothing to live for anymore. There was a huge war going on and I couldn't do anything... except the thing that my brother left for me. This village. I wasn't going to let the village be wasted like he was. I was returning, which meant I would also return to you. To the person I love. I needed someone Naruto. You were all I had left, the only person I could make my family was you. I needed you.

"When we were fighting together on the battlefield, I felt more at ease. I was with you and it made all my horrible thoughts back off and only let nice and sane one's enter my head. It was like all the ice that was around my heart was all melting because of you. My hatred was disappearing. It was something that after all these years of craziness made me feel so complete. So... happy. I knew we wouldn't lose because you were there with me. You were all I had Naruto. The only thing worth living for. I'd be lost without you Naruto." I choked on a small sob while clinging onto to Naruto. "And I mean every damn word I just said. The first intentional kiss we had Naruto."

"O-on the fourth's head on the e-eighth Sunday we went to visit h-him." He whispered. I nodded.

"It was the best feeling I had ever gotten, along with when you told me you loved me, along with our first time, and with everything else I've ever done with you. It's the best feeling I have ever had. I don't care about reviving my clan anymore. I just care about you. I need you." I whispered into his hair, letting my tears fall silently into his blonde locks.

"I need you too... I-I always wanted to be close to you. Y-You were like me, you had n-no family left and you were all alone. But my p-pride made me jealous and it made me not like you. B-but then, we got put on the s-same team and we were forced to work t-together and I-I really enjoyed it. I-I thought you were my b-best friend..." Naruto choked out through his sobs.

"B-but I realised how much I needed and loved you when you w-weren't next to me. When y-you were in the village, I was in d-denial. I thought I was still in l-love with Sakura. But a-as soon as you left the v-village, I realised that I liked you more than a f-friend. I never wanted to ruin a-anything though, so I never s-spoke up when I was chasing you. B-but, I never gave up, I always wanted you here. So when I was b-battling alongside you in the war when you r-returned, I felt like a weight had been l-lifted off my shoulders. It felt _so_ right Sasuke... nothing had ever felt so right before. And when you k-kissed me in the village on the fourth's head later, I'd never had s-something feel so perfect." Naruto said into my shirt, still sobbing. I hugged him tighter, not daring to let go. Kurama's tails tightened, the fox joining in our comfort.

"Naruto, I love you so _fucking_ much." I whispered to him. He nodded into my chest

"I-I love you too... Don't leave me." Naruto said into my shirt.

"No. Never Naruto. I'm never leaving again. I wouldn't be able to leave the one thing I need to live." I replied. We stayed like this for a few minutes just loving one another with Kurama comforting us. _[4]_

After staying like that, I held up Naruto's face in both my hands and held it in front of my own so I could gaze into his teary blue eyes. I used my thumbs to clean them of the tears and then leaned nearer so his forehead and mine were touching.

"Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." I whispered to him. He nodded and smiled a smile full of sincerity. I placed my lips onto his softly and nothing more, but I poured every bit of love I held for him into that one kiss, and I know he did the same. I pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"You guys should get going. I've been too nice for one day." The old fox said while his grip loosened on us both. "Look after him Uchi- ... Sasuke."

"Wouldn't do anything else." I said before my vision went black.

* * *

I regained my sight and I was sitting on the sofa with Naruto holding my hands, just like when we had started. He slowly leaned forward so his head was in my lap, his hands still tightly holding mine.

"'m never sending you on a month long mission 'gain..." He said quietly. I smiled.

"Come on Naruto." I said softly, moving his head off my lap so I could get up. His eyes were fluttering open and closed, like he was trying to not let the sleep consume him but was failing miserably. I stood up and picked him up and took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Arms up." I said. He sleepily moved his arms up and I pulled his blue long-sleeved shirt over his head. I left his trousers on, sleeping in those wouldn't do any harm. I pulled the covers up from underneath him and them placed them over his tired body.

"S'uke...?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yes?"

"'n you wait until tomorrow?" He asked tiredly.

"I couldn't care less about that at the moment Naruto." Honestly, sex could wait forever at this point. I didn't need it now. The moment was too perfect, it didn't need anything else.

"Mmmm..." He trailed off.

I chuckled at his drowsy response. I also took my shirt off but I actually removed my trousers and changed them for a pair of grey sweat pants. After, I slowly crawled onto the other side of the bed trying not to disturb my Dobe.

"Love you..." I heard him mumble. I smiled and edged closer to him and then pulled him into my chest so his head was nestled into the crook on my neck and the top of his head firmly under my chin.

"I know. Love you too." I replied quietly. I couldn't hear him say it... but I knew he was thinking the same thing I was:

"_Want you, love you, need you... __always__._"

**OWARI  
****終わり**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks. Deprived is officially finished! I have the weirdest sad smile at the moment. This is the first fan fiction I've finished and it's giving me this really weird feeling and I don't know if I like it or not. **

**Regardless, I really like how this turned out ^.^ Honestly, it wasn't meant to end like this. Sasuke was meant to actually get some. I wasn't going to write a lemon but it would be very obvious where their activities would lead after the story had finished, but I'm glad it didn't actually end like that because I really enjoyed putting tons of thought into Sasuke's explanation (it also made me cry thinking of all the episodes). I personally think it turned out better than expected :) But yeh... Sasuke is still deprived... Oh well! He loves Naru too much to care!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't thank you all enough for all the follows, favourites and reviews! Seriously! Seeing someone new favourite or follow the story gives me a warm fuzzy feeling :3 And whenever I read a review, it always makes me smile. This story honestly got waaay more attention than I expected. It really is amazing that people have chosen to spend their time reading a story I wrote, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Remember this is my first fic! I thought it wouldn't even be glanced at but thank you all for proving me wrong! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL *insert heart here***

**Anyway, I have lots more fan fictions planned so let's hope it's not over just yet :) Once again, special thanks to ****Michelaawesome**** for being my super awesome unofficial beta! Go check her out and tell her NyanNaru sent ya, or even better, go and read some of her stories! :D **

**Hopefully I'll see you next time! SasuNaruSasu for life **

**~NyanNaru**

* * *

**[1] Time for a whole paragraph just to describe how hot Naruto is ;) (you know you want it...)**

**[2] And before you ask, I have no idea if this is possible. But it would make sense if it was possible. And I also don't know if using the Sharingan to get into Naruto's mind is dangerous but it's the Sharingan. Anything is dangerous when it comes to the Sharingan... even if it's just making illusions of two Sasukes just making out...**

**[3] Now, I'm sure some of you know what the term 'Kit' means but if you don't, lemme explain :) The term 'Kit' has never been used in the Naruto manga or anime and Kurama has never actually called Naruto by that nickname but in this, he is. 'Kit' is basically a way of Kurama giving Naruto a nice nickname. 'Kit' is an abbreviation of the word Kitling which is a term of affection and is commonly used amongst children and is also sometimes a word to call a newborn fox or cat or any animal along those lines. Because Kurama and Naruto are such good friends in this fan fiction, I can't help but think that Kurama would be very protective of Naruto, a lot like how a parent would be to their child so using the nickname 'Kit' would be very fitting. I've seen it used plenty of times in several other fan fictions and I personally think it is adorable so I'm gonna use it ^.^ **

**[4] I swear to God. I cried while writing this thinking about all the Naruto episodes. The sad music in the background also didn't help me... Minato's theme is so sad... But it just seemed so fitting to play it while writing this as it's kinda sad and the fox was there...**


End file.
